Back to the one I love
by xoKareBearox245
Summary: Basically its a Kate,Roman,Marlena and John fic. Its about the aftermath of the New Salem and when everything seems to be back to normal everything changes..CHP 7& 8 NOW UP Sorry it took so long
1. Default Chapter

They have all safely returned to the old Salem, Marlena,Roman,Abe,Hope,Jennifer,Jack,Patrick and the others. Things are just as each family left them, but better. Everyone is glad to see each other and happy to know that their loved ones aren't dead. A few weeks after their long awaited return they decide to have a party at Bo and Hopes place to celebrate all the good that is about to come. Everyone is haveing a grand ol' time when Marlena notices Roman strut outside. she decides to follow and see what her fellow mate is up to.  
"Marlena...what are you doing out here?"  
"Just coming to see what your up to, you haven't stopped all night."  
"I know, I know...I just can't help thinking that something went on between Kate and John while we were..gone. She seems to be keeping to herself lately."  
"Oh well maybe she is just overwhelmed that you are alive and glad to have you home."replied Marlena  
"You just might be right doc, but I just can't get it out of my mind."  
"Well you know Roman, you weren't so faithful either..remember."  
"Ya of course I re...member....It was in the heat of the moment, it just happened..it felt good" admits Roman.  
"Well maybe Kate and John hit that special heat of the moment like we did. And at least they are being truthful and not hiding anything like we are." states Marlena  
"Were not hiding anything doc, we just haven't told them yet." Romans says angrily.  
"Ya well we've got to say somethign soon before it all gets out of hand...you know that Roman."  
"I Know I--" Roman slowly turned around as he saw Kate come out of the house.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting" asks Kate.  
"No, not at all I was just going into find John."said Marlena.  
"Ok, he's in the kitchen with Bo."Kate tells Marlena.  
"Thanks."  
"So"  
"So, I missed you, an awful lot."  
"Yeah I suppose you did, and I missed you to. I remember I told myself I would die until I told you that I loved you for one last time."said Roman.  
"Really, do you mean that Roman?"inquires Kate.  
"Of course I do, you my wife Kate and I Love you!, no matter what happens to us I will always love you."  
"I know, and I love you to Roman but it just seems like your angry with me and you I don't like it when your angry."  
"Kate I'm not angry, or mad or anything at you. I understand why you did it. You were doing exactly what I would have wanted and I'm glad you at least tried."  
"But thats not the point Roman, I -- I was unfaithful to you." replied Kate.  
"Kate,listen to me I'm telling you that it was OK I forgive you."  
"Oh Roman, your so good to me. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
The two then embraced in a warm hug and head inside the to the party where things seems to be winding down. Roman makes his way to the kitchen to find John and Bo to thank them for their debt of graditude and not giving up on them when it had seem all time had failed. It meant alot to him that a man who he had not been the best of friends with was there in the end to help bring eveyone back in one peace.   
"Oh, hi Roman hows it going?" asks Hope.  
"Good, good have you seen John and Bo?"  
"Nope not recently, check the office upstairs they might be there talking or something."  
"Thanks Hope, oh and if you run into either one let them know I am looking for them." Roman tells Hope.  
"Sure no problem."Hope replies.  
Roman then makes his way upstiars and encounters a very suspicious conversation between Marlena and John. Roman stood at the bottom of the stairs hoping to go un noticed and find out what was going on. He listend in carefully.  
  
"C'mon Marlena, why?"  
"I don't know John it just happened. I mean what was I supposed to do. You know the kind of history we have together."  
"Ya a history that could ruin us. Marlena you know how much I despise Roman and no matter how much history you have I will not let him get between us"  
"John he's not going to get between us. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself trust me." Marlena says to state a pleaa  
"Ok Marlena, you want my trust you got it. "  
"Thankyou John. You have no idea what it means that you trust me still."  
"I will always trust you and I will always love you, now why don't we get out of here?" asks John  
"Sure just let me get my purse."

Roman hurries down the stairs to only run into Bo and then excusing himself because he needs to find Kate and head out.


	2. say wha?

"Good morning"  
"Good morning Roman. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby for lack of better words."  
"Hahaha so did I knowing you'll always be beside me."Kate chuckled to herself.  
Roman than pulled Kate tight into his chest and kissed her softly on the head. The two laid there quietly in the room not saying a word to another. It seemed like hours later when then finally awoke again that something was wrong.  
"Roman, what is it?"  
"You're not my wife!"  
"What!?! Roman how could you say that?"  
"I don't know but the only way to prove it is if you kiss me"  
Within seconds the two were embraced in a long hard kiss. At that moment Roman looked up and noticed it wasn't Kate at All it was Marlena. Was he dreaming? Was it real? It couldn't be. But before he could spit out the words Marlena what are you doing here he woke up with his darling Kate snuggled tight beside him. With a quick sigh of relief he decided that it was time to get out of bed. Roman decided that he was going to make Kare some breakfast but realized there wasn't much in the fridge. So he quietly made his way into the bedroom and decided to wake Kate up.  
"Kate, Hun wake up." he said softly  
"hmmm" Kate said as she slowly came to.  
"Good morning my love"  
"Good morning Roman."  
The two gave each other a small Peck on the lips.  
"So what do you have planned for today?"asks Roman.  
"Oh you know the usual. Go see how Lucas is doing .See Will and the head to the office." replied Kate  
"Well how about we start your day off with some breakfast. I thought I'd take you out since there is not much in the fridge."chuckles Roman.  
"Why not. Just let me jump in the shower."  
"OK"

After they leave and head out for breakfast they run into John and Marlena. Coincidence no? Anyways Marlena and Kate decide to chat it up in the bathroom and tells Kate everything that went on at the island.  
"Marlena, I - I knew how you felt about Roman I just never thought your feelings were that strong"  
"I'm sorry you had to hear it form me but I told John yesterday and well I couldn't take the risk of Roman not telling you and you ..finding out from someone else. Oh Kate I feel so bad."  
"It's OK. I wouldn't expect any man who was stuck with you on a deserted island to turn you down. Your a beautiful woman."  
"Thank you Kate, that means a lot and so are you."  
"Thanks, so how did John take it?"  
"He's a mess right now and if he's telling Roman than well it'll be the same way."  
"I hope not thats the last thing Roman and I need.. Hostility."  
"I know what you mean it seems like John and I have been driven away form each other ever since I've been home."  
"Ya, same with Roman and I. Weird huh?"  
"You're telling me. Why don't we see what those two are up to."  
"Sure why not."

Kate and Marlena leave the washroom only to find the two men fighting with each other in the park.  
"John! Roman! what are you doing stop it NOW!" screamed Marlena as her and Kate stood in fear.  
"It's too late Marlena" replies John  
"John stop it please if you know whats good for you" Kate plea's  
The two men stop fighting within minutes. Kate ran to John's side, Marlena to Romans. what was happening. Had they both forgotten who they loved and were married to?  
  
"I knew it" said Roman  
" Ya me too." said John.  
"What's going on here?" asked Marlena  
"It was a stage Marlena, Roman and I needed to know where we stood in our relationships and we've found out."  
"So this was a stage, a set up? John how could you?"  
"I did it to find out who you really loved Marlena. I needed to know"  
"John just because I went to Roman doesn't mean I love him more than I do you."  
"Maybe it doesn't but it lets me know and Roman know where you stand in our lives and where we stand in yours. Same with you Kate."  
"Bu--"  
"Don't worry about it Kate. You've both made your choices. Now were gonna make ours. John you first"  
"Hmm thats a hard pick there Roman"  
"John this is ridiculous, why are you doing this?"questioned Marlena  
"How about you Roman, whats your pick?"  
"Don't have one John."

"Me either."

A small hush came over the two women who just realized they had both lost the ones they loved. How would they cope, how would they live. How Much more different would life be? While Kate and Marlena sat in awe the two men discussed something and came back to them.  
"Now you two can't believe were serious can you?"  
Neither one replied.  
"We'll we were but we've got an altimatem for you. You have to stay away from one another i.e. Myself or Roman. So Marlena, no Roman, Kate no me but under strict rules will you be able to see us. These set as follows. Business because of the work Kate and I do together..and family for Marlena and Romans sake because of children. Any other contact will be, sacrificial to you relationships. Be careful, be wise and we'll see you ladies later."

John and Roman than took off to the Salem PD. Leaving both the women with almost..nothing.  
"Kate what are we gonna do?"  
"I don't know Marlena. They given us the ultimatum. Save our marriages or have nothing."  
"Exactly, but..."  
"But what? "  
"What if things get out of hand I mean not saying that they will."  
"Your trying to break Roman and I apart aren't you."

"Oh Kate please I was over Roman so long ago you know that."  
"Do I Marlena, because it doesn't seem like it."  
"Trust me I am. "  
"OK, whatever you say. I'm off to work."  
  
Marlena was left there to sit and think about how she's going to get both Roman and John. But which one did she want or did she want neither of them? Could be possible but she sat their and thought of a plot to make sure that she got the one that she wants.


	3. John or Roman

"Huh, what to do what to do. I love John and I love Roman. John and I have Brady and Belle, Roman and I had Carrie, Eric and Sammi.Ugh this weighing pro's is not going very well. I don't have any cons with either. I thought this would be easier.A TEST! thats what I have to do, I have to test myself to see which one I have more feelings for but how. Those two going on this 'you can't see one another' is going to get in the way. AH thats IT I've got it."  
Marlena hurridly rushed out. A few minutes later out in Salem park she phoned Roman and told him that something was wrong with Sammi and that he'd better get to the park right away.Roman arrived not too shortly after Marlena had phoned him. Breathing heavily he said. "Where is she doc? You said their was something wrong with Sammi."  
"I lied Roman... Please don't hate me I had to see you. I can't do this anymore."  
"Aw gee doc! I can't believe you used our own daughter to get at me. Well it ain't working."  
"Roman! please don't go!"  
"Give me one good reason Marlena why I shouldn't."  
"Be -- because I love you and I want to be with you!"  
"Oh doc!"

Marlena moved closer toward Roman and the two shared a long romantic kiss. It was when Roman came up for air he realized that they weren't quite finished. he lunged toward Marlena throwing her to the ground behind some bushes. The toe kissed passionately until Marlena spoke." Are you sure Roman, right here, right now?"  
"Can't risk getting caught here doc. It's 11:30 at night. No one has to know"  
"Oh Roman" Marlena said with a plea.  
Roman slowly removed Marlena's shirt uncovering her chest. He slowly rubbed his hands over he body as they made love.As the two became more endowed into each other it seemed like nothing could stop them. Roman thrust his hips against Marlena's bare body. The grass was wet and so were they. It started to rain. Instead of stopping because of the rain they embraced it. It made it all the more romantic. For the first time in their lives it felt to them as if nothing had changed. It was like the story of their loved being told over again and again. Not much later after they decided to stop Marlena and Roman headed back to their separate homes.

"Kate!?"  
"In the bedroom Roman, ugh where have you been? I tried calling you cell, the office but you weren't there. And why are you all wet?"  
"I was on my way home, I had my cell phone turned off and I stopped to help a young lady change a flat tire."  
"Well as long as your OK"  
"Ya I'm fine Kate, really I am"  
"Good. tired?"  
"Ya I think I'm gonna head to bed, you coming?"  
"Ahh no there is just something I want to finish before tomorrow. But I wont be too long"

"OK, night Kate, love ya"  
"Love you two Roman."

As Roman made his way to the bedroom he had this terrible feeling come over him that when he said Love ya to Kate that he didn't mean it. But instead of pondering about it he just simply went to bed. Meanwhile Kat picked up the phone and dialed John's cell.  
"Black here can I help you?"  
"John its Kate" she whispered into the phone.  
"Kate? whats wrong?"  
"I'm not sure but Roman just got home I hope he--"  
"He notices another male scent?"  
"Well no but-"  
"Kate its OK, he wont find out. What kind of state was he in?"  
"Well he looked very tired and he was wet...said he helped some lady change her flat."  
"Really?"  
"Ya why?"  
"Well Marlena just arrived home. She's soaked head to toe and sorta beside herself."  
"You don't think they did anything do you?"  
"Are you kidding me? In this weather they ought to be crazy!"  
"We were weren't we?"  
"Ya well I'll ask her tonight where she's been and let you know in the morning. "  
"OK so I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow huh?"  
"Ya see you tomorrow Kate"  
"Bye John."  
"Good night Kate."  
Kate slowly hung up the phone when Roman called out to her. "Kate who was that?"  
"It was Lucas just wanted to know if I could pick up Will after school."

"Oh OK, well why don't you come to bed?"  
"Alright, I'll be there in a moment."

Meanwhile back at Marlena's penthouse her and John were preparing for bed when something came over the two. John walked up to Marlena putting his arms around her and holding her tight to his body."Marlena" he whispered into her ear.  
"Yes John" she softly replied.  
"Why don't you lie down on the bed, you look a little tense. Let me give you a massage."  
"Huh, sounds good."

Marlena made her way to their bed and took off her robe. She laid on the bed. John grabbed some massage oil and put it on his hands. He started to massage Marlena's lower back getting out all the knots that he could. He slowly moved up her back with each groan that she made letting him know that it felt good. He soon reached the top of her shoulders where he bent over to kiss her. He started kissing her neck and making his way down. Marlena did not resist and turned over. He kissed her lips, her neck. He held each breast firmly in his hands and caressed them softly. Marlena seemed more relaxed than ever. John made his way back up to Marlena's lips and looked her straight in the eyes and said to her "Make love to me Marlena, and only me." After saying that John went back to kissing her. He made his way down past her breasts to her stomach. Marlena groaned at every move he made. She loved making love with John. It was always something new every time. John slowly slid himself inside Marlena. With every ounce that he could he thrust himself upon her. The deeper he went the more exotic it was for Marlena.At first John thought he was doing himself and Marlena a favour. Maybe he could save his marriage if they made love like always. It was working well until on subtle moment that turned everything sour. Marlena was coming into climax, groaning wildly and then when she finally did come it was too late. It wasn't John's name that came out. It was Roman's. John was so distraught when he heard this he ran out of the room and into the shower. He stayed there for quite some while. But when he returned Marlena was in bed crying.

"I'm sorry John, I'm so sorry."  
"I don't want to hear it."  
John quickly threw on some clothes and headed out of the room.  
"John where are you going?"  
"I'm going to see someone who actually cares about me!"  
John stormed out of the house leaving Marlena in a terrible, terrible mess.


	4. Lost in Johns world

The next morning when Marlena awoke she found a note for her on the bedside table it read;

_Dear Marlena,  
It finally hit me last night that I am not the one you are in love with. It hurt me so to hear you call out some other mans name and not mine. This has made me realize that if I cannot be with you that life is not worth living for. I love you Marlena and I know you love me, but I was deeply hurt last night. If you wish to talk to me you can find me at my place or in the office. At this time I feel it is best that we keep away from each other because I cannot bare the pain you bring to me,And let this be known if something does not become of us soon I will take note that you have moved onto a man that is more superior in your heart than I will ever be.  
Sincerely,  
John Black  
_

Tears fell from Marlena's cheeks as she read the letter. It was now fully at her attention that she had lost the one she loved. Last night she had everything she wanted and more. Today she had nothing. Nothing because she could not face John, Roman or the rest of her friends and family. Marlena was devastated but decided not to hang her head low. She brought up her stiff upper lip and confidence and decided that she should talk to Roman and tell him everything that happened. She also decided that she had to speak to John right away because she knew leaving it too long would put her marriage in jeopardy. Marlena walked into Roman's office he was In the middle of a conference with his brother Bo talking about how they would deal with the Dimera's.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
"Oh no I was just leaving Marlena, Roman's all yours." said Bo  
"Thanks Bo."

Bo quietly shut the door behind himself as he left his brothers office.  
"What's up Doc?"  
"Roman, I did the most terrible thing last night."  
"Ya so did I."  
"We'll why don't you go first I'm sure your's is more important."  
"No not really but I guess I might as well spill it. Last night, Kate and I were making love and the whole time the only thing, the only person I thought about was you."  
"Me? why?"  
"Couldn't tell ya doc."  
"Ya well yours is not a near as bad as mine."  
"Well we don't know that until you tell me."  
"Well, last night John and I were ah making love and ...oh ,man this sounds so stupid but--"  
"What Marlena, what?"  
"...I called out your name instead of his"  
Roman sat in his chair with a blank stare on his face."  
"You don't have to say anything."  
"I'm not going to but, what did John say?"  
"He. he didn't say anything he just left."  
"He just left?"  
"Yes Roman, he just got up and left. I don't even know how made he was or anything I was in such sock myself that I just sat in the bed thinking about what I had done." Marlena began to cry.  
"Oh c'mon doc, stop crying everything is gonna be ok."  
"No Roman, I'm afraid its not..Read this" Marlena gave Roman the letter  
"Oh doc I'm sorry."  
"No don't be its my own fault."  
"No Marlena its my fault. If I hadn't told you how I felt and wanted to make love to you none of this would have happened."  
Marlena was now uncontrollably crying.  
"Come here doc."  
Roman held Marlena close to him and wiped away her tears.  
"Don't make me do it doc."  
"Do what?"

Roman kissed her like he always had to make her stop crying. Unfortunately for them Kate walked in. Roman and Marlena looked up. Kate was in such discuss that she didn't even ask about what she had walked in on that she just turned herself around and stormed off only to find herself running into John who was looking for Marlena.  
"Kate"  
"John"  
"whats wrong?"  
"You don't want to know"Kate replied  
"Whats going on Kate? What'd Roman do now?"  
"It wasn't just Roman?"  
"What do you mean not just Roman? Who's up there with him? Is it Marlena?"  
Kate looked at him blankly.  
"He's a dead man!" John said angrily  
"John DON'T, he's not worth your time."  
"Kate he's worth my time. First my wife now my ..."John was lost for words.  
"Friend I believe is the word you looking for"  
"Friend Kate? Thats what you think we are? We're not friends and you know that."  
"I know John, but--"  
"No buts. Now instead of ruining our day why don't we go out for some lunch"  
Sounding convinced that it was just as friends Kate decided to take John up on his offer.

John and Kate were nicely greeted by the host at the Penthouse Grill. It was about mid afternoon when Kate spotted Lucas and Sammi having lunch together.Kate rolled her eyes and couldn't keep them off the pair as usual. But to make matters worse John decided to get the table across from where the two were sitting.  
"What's wrong Kate? Lose your appetite" John said jokingly  
"Very funny John, You know what I think."  
"I know but I also think you should give Sammi a break for Roman's sake."  
"I've tried, but she insists on jumping down my throat."Kate said getting agitated  
"You seem a little tense why don't we get out of here."  
"Ok"  
The two headed out of the restaurant leaving the abyss of hate behind.  
"Where did you have in mind?"asked Kate.  
"Oh no where special, just the office or something."  
"Oh, ok"  
John and Kate arrive at the office within a few minutes time. They both go into Kate's office. Kate pours herself and John a drink. They sit at her desk discussing the relationships that pertain to both of them, only to find out that they are left by themselves.  
"Why don't we make something of it. We did it before."  
"I know Kate, and I know you hearts in the right place but I am not sure mine is."  
"What your trying to tell me that Marlena doing that to you doesn't leave your mind to wander?"asks Kate.  
"I don't know."

"We'll why don't we find out." says Kate making her way around the desk to John.  
"C'mon John a little something now and then wont hurt."

Kate leans into John and they begin to kiss. John pushes her away, then pulls Kate back into him. Before they know it they are into each other deep. Removing himself from the chair John pushes Kate onto the couch in her office. He takes one final look to decide if he really wants to do it or not. After a short pause he begins kissing her again and undoing her shirt. He slips off her shirt only to find another to get at. Instead of pausing to ask why he just continues to undress her while she undresses him. After few minutes Kate and John find themselves rolling around on the floor in immence heat and passion.Kate easily gives into Johns pulsating body. Moans and groans can be heard form every angle of the room. Each, at their own time finally reach their climax. John slowly pulls out of Kate and looks her deep in the eyes. Kate responds with a slight grin. The two pick themselves up and their clothes. After dressing John tells Kate how he truly feels about her.  
"Kate?"  
"Ya?"  
"There's something you need to know."  
"Ok, what is it?"  
"I--I think I'm falling in love with you."  
Kate doesn't respond.  
"Just let me explain. That was the best I've ever felt in my whole life. If I know I could love like this I don't know what would have happened. You've got to believe me Kate. I have such strong feelings when I'm with you. They've got to mean something."  
"I feel the same way John. It was like we had never been apart from each other. But I don't understand why."  
"What? Why its happening? I'll tell you why its happening. It's happening because the one's we thought we loved have left us and we have no one to depend on but ourselves and thats the last thing you and I want."  
"Your absolutely right."  
"I know I am. But you've got to promise that you wont say anything until we can figure something out."  
"I promise John."  
"Thank you"  
John quickly gave Kate a kiss on the cheek and left.  
"What am I gonna do? I'm falling for another man.. How do I tell Roman?"


	5. Wedding Bells

Kate arrived home shortly after 5:00 only to find a message on her phone.

"Kate, its Roman. I wont be home tonight. Call my cell or the office if your need anything. Bye"  
Kate thought nothing of the message at first but two days later when she had not heard from Roman at all she called John to see if Marlena had been around lately. This only led Kate to the answer no. Kate and John being worried about them decided to get together at the station and see what kind of information they could get.  
"Bo, are you sure you don't know where Roman and Marlena are?"  
"I'm positive John now stop asking."  
"Alright alright. Thanks anyway Bo."  
"No prob. If I hear anything I'll let you know."

At this time Marlena and Roman were out in the sun set beaches of the Camen Islands. Each with a drink at their side they made small talk with each other.  
"So, what are you going to do when we get back." asked Marlena  
"Nothing doc, I'm gonna let the letter do the talking."  
"What letter?"  
"I left Kate a letter telling her that If and when I returned that we would no longer be a couple and that she would be free to be with whom she wanted. Even if that means John."

"Roman don't you think thats a little harsh?"  
"Yeah but there really were no other words for it. Besides what are you going to tell John."  
"I'm not sure yet. But right now that doesn't really matter."  
"Well its does I mean we are going home tomorrow."  
"I know, I know. I guess I'll tell him that I'm in love with you."  
"Doc you know you can't tell him that. He'll go after me."

"I don't care Roman. I want to be with you not John."  
The conversation was left at that. Back in Salem Kate and John had returned to Kate's office where she found the letter that Roman had written her explaining where he'd gone and with who. Also explaining how it would be unlikely that the two would be an item when he returned. Not too much later the phone rang.  
"Hello"  
"Kate, its Roman. Look I know you probably don't want to speak to me right now but I have to tell you this."  
"It's ok Roman. You don't have to tell me anything I understand."  
"You do?"  
"Yes"  
"You and Marlena want to be to-- together."  
"Yes, your right."  
"Ask him if Marlena is there I'd liek to speak to her."John whispered.  
"Ah, Roman is Marlena there with you? John would like to speak to her."  
"Of course just one moment."  
Each hands the phone over.  
"Hi"  
"Hi"  
"Now Marlena are you sure you want to do this?"  
"John I've never been more sure of this in my entire life."  
"Ok, then I'll have my things shipped out before you get home."  
"Oh, ok I guess."  
"Ya, well I wont keep you long. Say hi to Roman for me."  
"Sure will."  
"Good bye Marlena."  
"By John."  
Hanging up the phone John and Marlena had the feeling both come over that they had just made the biggest mistakes in their lives.

"How about we get out of her Kate. I need some fresh air."  
"Ok."  
Kate followed John.

It was a few days later when Roman and Marlena returned. John and Kate had finally made the assumption that they were meant to be and had been going out in public frequently brushing off the hear say about what had gone on. It wasn't until they ran into Roman and Marlena that they really felt what they had lost. Both longer for the other the departed on their separate ways. Hours,days,weeks, months and minutes had gone by. Each couple going their own way managing things fine on their own. It was about January when Roman decided that he was going to 'pop' the question to Marlena once and for all and for enternity.

"Doc, you home?"  
"I'm in the kitchen Roman"  
"Why don't you go put something a little more fancy on?"  
"Oh, what for?"  
"I'm taking you out for dinner at the Penthouse Grill."  
"Ooooh well just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."  
"Ok"  
  
Within and few minutes they were on their way to the Penthouse Grill. When they arrived a swift glance was taken around the room . Roman spotted John and Kate in a nice embrace dancing. He asked the host to try and not to seat them too close to each other since they had not been talking for quite some time. He tried his best but the closest he got was across the room from them. Marlena and Roman sat down to a nice chicken dinner. About half way through Roman decided to get down on his knee and propose to Marlena. At that time Kate peered over and to her surprise she saw Roman producing a beautiful ring to Marlena. Within a few seconds Kate was sprawled on the floor. She had passed out from what they thought was being to hot but when she came to and they asked what was wrong she simpley said."What did she say?"  
"What do you mean what did she say?" asked John  
"Marlena, I saw John proposing to Marlena...What did she say?"  
"I said yes." Marlena said soflty checking Kates pulse.  
Kates pulse quickly slowed down again as she fainted once more.  
"Kate, Kate I know you can here me. Come on Kate wake up."

A few hours later Kate awoke in the hospital hooked up to all sorts of machines. John and Roman were in the room with her.  
"Kate" Roman said.  
"You ok? You gave us all quite a scare"  
"Hmm I think I'm ok...where's John?"  
"I'm here Kate don't you worry."  
Kate put a faint smile on her face.  
'I'm gonna go gets some coffee do you want any Roman?"  
"No thanks."  
"K I'll be back."  
"Roman.."  
"Shh Kate save yourself."  
"I know I have to but I just need to know."  
"To know what?"  
"Why?"  
"Why did I ask Marlena to marry me? I asked because I'm in love with her and always have been."  
"That's all I wanted to know."

A few days late Kate was out of the hospital looking great as usual. John and her were having dinner at home when she asked him what he thought of the two getting married. John simpley replied that it was their choice and when the time was right they would be married too one day.This made Kate smile knowing that there was still something out there for her and John. Three weeks later invitations were sent out to the friends and family of Marlena and Roman to attend this joyus occasion. Kate and John recieved theirs and quickly returned saying that they would be attending. And on the day Marlena and Kate ran into each other. Marlena asked Kate to be her maid of honour just like she had been for her. Kate did not refuse this offer. She took it as an opportunity to get things back on track with her and Marlena. As each day neared closer and closer to the actual day it seemed like Marlena and Kate had never been so close in their long friendship. But this one little thing could have made everything go wrong. It wasn't between Marlena and Kate. It was between Roman and Bo. Roman had a falling out with his brother, also his best man and now he needed someone to fill his place. Who was next in line? It was John Black. The one person who Roman thought he'd never turn to again in his time of need. Roman left a message on his phone.  
"John its Roman if you could call me I have something important to ask you."


	6. Another Ring

A/N: Don't worry everything works out in the end. and Thanks for the R's

John receive Romans message later that evening.  
"Roman its John you called?"  
"Ya I've got a big favour to ask."  
"Ok, shoot."  
"I need you to be my best man at my wedding."  
"I thought Bo was being your best man?"  
"Well we had a falling out and he told me to find myself a new best man."  
"I see, well if you need me that badly of course I'll be your best man."  
"Thanks John. Coming from you that means a lot because both you and I know we don't have the best history behind us."  
"I know Roman. Do you need anything form me right now?"  
"Ah no I don't think so, but if you don't mind I'd like to meet with you tomorrow say lunch?"  
"Alright I'll give you call tomorrow ok."

"K, bye."  
"Bye."

"John who was that?" Kate asked as she walked in.  
"It was Roman."  
"Oh...what did he want?"  
"Umm funny you should ask."  
"Why?"  
"He just asked me to be his best man."  
A long silent pause cam over the two. With a sudden stir John asked Kate how her day was.  
"It was horrible. I ran into Sammi and you know what she's like."  
"No I don't. But I do know what your like so why don't we forget this talk."  
John began to move closer to Kate. He grabbed the remote for the CD player and hit play. The song "Holding You" by Gretchen Wilson was playing. John took Kate's hand and body into his.

I don't need whiskey to drown out the pain  
Or some old umbrella to hold off the rain  
Don't have to cross over a river of tears  
All that i need is right here  
  
"Huh, John you are something aren't you?"  
"Am I?..What can I say I've got a beautiful lady in front of me I'm not gonna waste a good song."  
Kate chuckled

Holdin' you, holds me together  
When holdin' on, gets just a little too hard  
When this tight rope I travel, begins to unravel  
And it feels like I'm falling apart  
Holdin' you, holds me together

"Have you ever really listened to a song's lyrics before John?"  
"You know I don't think so. Accept for when I was helping choose my wedding song. And of course songs that I enjoy."  
"Well I always listen and the- these words speak to me."  
"Do they?"  
"Well just listen to what they are saying."

You know lifes a freight liner, on a runaway track  
But I'll take the ride knowing, that you bring me back  
No fate's too uncertain, no distance's too far  
As long as your here in my heart

John threw Kate into a spin and dip. She simply smiled back and him and said "Are you listening?"  
"Yes I am.. She is saying the who ever her man is, is the reason why she stays together when things get bad."  
"Thats right and I'd like that to be us one day."  
"Me too Kate Me too."  
John took Kate in his arms and kissed her. Then as the song finished he swept her up off her feet and carried her into the bedroom.

Whenever I  
Hold you tight  
This crazy world of mine  
Falls right in place  
Whatever the  
Trouble is  
You find the way to give back what it takes  
Yeah  
  
When this tight rope I travel, begins to unravel  
and it feels like I'm falling apart  
Holding you, holds me together  
Holding you, holds me together

When they reached the bedroom John softly placed Kate on the bed and then got up and lit some candles. As each candle burned bright the room was washed away in soft moans and cries. John laid his muscular body on top of Kate's and began to make his way around her body .His lips touching every part of her body. For John it felt like he had finally found the missing part of his soul again. For Kate it felt as if she had given her body and soul to a man she hardly knew. But she knew John and she knew she's be safe.Kate went with the flow and let John play with her emotionally and physically. After this slow love making session John and Kate lay in each others arms on the bed.  
"John your amazing you know that."  
"Thank you Kate, so are you."  
John leaned in for a small kiss.  
"Kate."  
"Yes."  
"I,I want to be with you. In you presence at all times."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"I'm getting that I've fallen for you Kate. I love you and I want to be with you."  
"Oh John"  
John slowly slid out of bed and reached for his coat pocket. He pulled out a rather large box for it to be a ring so Kate was confused. But inside this box was two other boxes. Kate opened the first. It was a chain that had all the birthstones of her children and grand children. Also including her own. John then slowly opened the second box while getting on his knee. He looked Kate straight in the eye and said.

" Kate I don't know what I've done all this time without you but I regret it. Your something my life has always been missing and I wont have it like that anymore. I need you Kate, I want you. So here goes nothing. Kate Roberts-Brady will you be my wife?"  
"Oh John" Kate said with tears streaming down her face,"Of course I will."  
John slipped the ring on Kate finger.He held his new fiancée close as she cried tears of Joy.

Meanwhile Roman was telling Marlena the great news of how John said he'd be his best man. Marlena was not to thrilled about the news but she agreed anyways.Marlena not wanting to get into a heated argument two days before her wedding day decided that she's head up to bed and get a good nights sleep since she probably wouldn't tomorrow night.


	7. The Big Day

Marlena sits on the edge of her bed in a daze when Sammi walks in.  
"Oh mom, you must be excited, getting married again!"  
"Of course I'm excited Sammi"  
"Well then why aren't you dressed? You have to be at the chapel in less than half an hour!"  
"I've just been thinking…"  
"Thinking about what mom, there's nothing to think about except how happy you and dad will be."  
"Well, someone has to tell you sooner or later…Your father's best man-"  
"- is Bo yeah I know."  
"No it's not Bo, it's John"  
"What do you mean its JOHN?"  
"I know honey you don't like John very much, but your Father and Bo had a fight and he asked John to step in at the last minute."  
"Mom, you have to do something. Can't you convince dad that he does need John?"  
"Oh Sammi, I'm sorry that's the way it has to be this time."

Marlena gets dressed in the bathroom as Sammi makes her way downstairs to see the one man that she didn't want too, John.

"What do you think you're doing here?"  
"I'm here to see your mom Sammi what do you think I'm doing here."  
"If you're here to break up my mom and dad you can just forget it! I'm not letting anyone get between them again, especially you John Black!"  
"I'm not here to win your mom back, I'm here to ask her some-"  
Marlena walks down the stairs  
"What's going on here?"  
"Mom John is trying to stop you and daddy from getting married."  
"What? Doc listen to me she is out of her mind I'm just here to ask you some advice."  
"Oh well in that case, Sammi do you mind leaving this might be something John doesn't want to discuss with you here."  
Sammi rolls her eyes with hate, but takes the hint and leaves.

"So John, you have my attention, how can I help you?"  
"Well doc, I've already spoken to Roman about it but I was wondering if Kate and I could Join you two at the alter today?"  
"Oh John don't you think it's too soon for you and Kate?"  
"No, Doc I don't, I'm in love with her and I want to make the best of our years that we have left."  
"W- well are you sure that Kate feels the same way about you? I mean she might not and could have said something in heat of the moment…"  
"No Doc I'm sure she does. I can see it in her eyes."  
"Oh I see. Well I- I guess it's alright with me if Roman says it's okay"  
"Ahh thanks Doc, you have no idea how much this means to me."  
John hugs Marlena in happiness and proceeds to leave as he needs to get home to tell his bride the great news.  
Unknowingly to Kate her future husband was on his way home. Kate lay in bed happier than she had been in a long time. Not only did she know that she had taken John away from Marlena for good, but she knew that he would be hers for life! She gazed at the ring that was so ever gently placed on her finger last night and wonders, how did it happen, why, and what it would be like to be Mrs. John Black when all of the sudden she was brought to by a deep booming voice.

"Kate, Have I got a surprise for you"  
To Kate's surprise it was John, She thought he'd be at work all day and she wouldn't see him until later.  
"Oh really, and what kind of surprise could that be?"  
"Well I'll tell you when we get there."  
"Get where?"  
"You'll have to see, Now put on your best dress, nothing too fancy, but something nice"  
Without hesitation Kate got up and none too soon was ready to go. Kate and John finally arrived at the chapel.  
"What are we doing here?"  
"Were here to see Roman and Marlena get married why do you think were here?"  
"Oh c'mon John both you and I know that I'm not exactly welcome here."  
"That's besides the point. C'mon let's go in."

Before Kate knew it she was in the church. She was lead by John to Marlena's dressing room and told not to leave until Marlena did.

"Kate, Hi.."  
"Hi Marlena, I guess your wondering why I'm in here…well I'm wondering the same thing."  
"You mean he didn't tell you?"   
"Tell me what?"


	8. Marraige regrets allready?

Marlena sits on the edge of her bed in a daze when Sammi walks in.  
"Oh mom, you must be excited, getting married again!"  
"Of course I'm excited Sammi"  
"Well then why aren't you dressed? You have to be at the chapel in less than half an hour!"  
"I've just been thinking…"  
"Thinking about what mom, there's nothing to think about except how happy you and dad will be."  
"Well, someone has to tell you sooner or later…Your father's best man-"  
"- is Bo yeah I know."  
"No it's not Bo, it's John"  
"What do you mean its JOHN?"  
"I know honey you don't like John very much, but your Father and Bo had a fight and he asked John to step in at the last minute."  
"Mom, you have to do something. Can't you convince dad that he does need John?"  
"Oh Sammi, I'm sorry that's the way it has to be this time."

Marlena gets dressed in the bathroom as Sammi makes her way downstairs to see the one man that she didn't want too, John.

"What do you think you're doing here?"  
"I'm here to see your mom Sammi what do you think I'm doing here."  
"If you're here to break up my mom and dad you can just forget it! I'm not letting anyone get between them again, especially you John Black!"  
"I'm not here to win your mom back, I'm here to ask her some-"  
Marlena walks down the stairs  
"What's going on here?"  
"Mom John is trying to stop you and daddy from getting married."  
"What? Doc listen to me she is out of her mind I'm just here to ask you some advice."  
"Oh well in that case, Sammi do you mind leaving this might be something John doesn't want to discuss with you here."  
Sammi rolls her eyes with hate, but takes the hint and leaves.

"So John, you have my attention, how can I help you?"  
"Well doc, I've already spoken to Roman about it but I was wondering if Kate and I could Join you two at the alter today?"  
"Oh John don't you think it's too soon for you and Kate?"  
"No, Doc I don't, I'm in love with her and I want to make the best of our years that we have left."  
"W- well are you sure that Kate feels the same way about you? I mean she might not and could have said something in heat of the moment…"  
"No Doc I'm sure she does. I can see it in her eyes."  
"Oh I see. Well I- I guess it's alright with me if Roman says it's okay"  
"Ahh thanks Doc, you have no idea how much this means to me."  
John hugs Marlena in happiness and proceeds to leave as he needs to get home to tell his bride the great news.  
Unknowingly to Kate her future husband was on his way home. Kate lay in bed happier than she had been in a long time. Not only did she know that she had taken John away from Marlena for good, but she knew that he would be hers for life! She gazed at the ring that was so ever gently placed on her finger last night and wonders, how did it happen, why, and what it would be like to be Mrs. John Black when all of the sudden she was brought to by a deep booming voice.

"Kate, Have I got a surprise for you"  
To Kate's surprise it was John, She thought he'd be at work all day and she wouldn't see him until later.  
"Oh really, and what kind of surprise could that be?"  
"Well I'll tell you when we get there."  
"Get where?"  
"You'll have to see, Now put on your best dress, nothing too fancy, but something nice"  
Without hesitation Kate got up and none too soon was ready to go. Kate and John finally arrived at the chapel.  
"What are we doing here?"  
"Were here to see Roman and Marlena get married why do you think were here?"  
"Oh c'mon John both you and I know that I'm not exactly welcome here."  
"That's besides the point. C'mon let's go in."

Before Kate knew it she was in the church. She was lead by John to Marlena's dressing room and told not to leave until Marlena did.

"Kate, Hi.."  
"Hi Marlena, I guess your wondering why I'm in here…well I'm wondering the same thing."  
"You mean he didn't tell you?"   
"Tell me what?"


End file.
